My Christmas Angel
by LiL Moon
Summary: Matt's friends and family all go out of town for Christmas vaction leaving him all alone. Who can cheer him up? Why a REAL live Angel of course! Tai the Christmas Angel!


This is my Christmas story for yawl. Sorry that I didn't post my Halloween fic. I still might, but as we all know it will be dreadfully late. I plan to finish this story at least by or a little after Christmas. It all depends on my mood. Wish me luck! Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
My Christmas Angel by LiL Moon  
  
******************************************** Matt's POV  
  
Hey! Did you know there are such things as angels? Well you might call me crazy unless you are really religious, then you'd believe me. Of course that's not to say that I am. Heck I'm still not! But that doesn't mean that I don't believe in them. You know why? Cause I met one before. Actually he's still living with me right now. Now he's no guardian angel sent to protect me. That wasn't his duty. He's actually a real live Christmas angel. I know, I know, you probably don't know what that is. Well heck even I don't know what that is? But one thing that I do know for sure is..I love him. That's right, I'm gay. Well it's not really a big deal, everybody knows that. We've been in love ever since we met. I can still remember the first day we met so clearly. It was almost no longer than a year ago. It was a cold winters night and I remember walking downtown to my house..  
  
*********************************************  
  
It was cold. Too cold for my liking. Even if my jacket was thicker than most jackets it didn't stop the coldness in my heart. The coldness that you feel when you are alone or will be alone for the most important holiday of all, Christmas. It's not the true reason why I hurt. I just don't like to be left alone when it is suppose to be the time of gatherings and love. Love, it's nothing really. I haven't actually felt it, ever. I keep these thoughts to myself.  
  
I watch the other couples on the streets as I walk by. They seem teasing, almost taunting me for my loneliness. I watch the adults ring the bells in freezing cold weather, trying to earn money for the less fortunate and the now nearly full boxes of toys for the needy children be filled to their limits. Sometimes I wonder why people do those things. I never do. Some consider me cold hearted, but if you really do know me then you'll probably just call me mysterious. I'm funny in that way, but I don't laugh. I don't really show any emotion what so ever. Guess that's why my dad didn't give it a second thought as he left me for America. God I sound pathetic.  
  
****************Narrator******************  
  
Matt continued to walk the cold lonely streets down to his estate. It was a fairly big house though it was only one story high and was kept at it's finest. Matt finally made it home opening the door that allowed not only Matt access, but also a few sparkles of winter tears or snow as most called it.  
  
Winter is always that mysterious time of year that makes many people believe in miracles. Only Matt was, say in a very short supply. His father had to go on a very business trip at the last minute, which he said would probably last a little over Christmas too. His mom and his brother, TK, left to visit they uncle in France. And the rest of his friends all had their own out of town plans. He was pretty much alone for the holiday. So not very many would have any hope left in this situation. In this case Matt.  
  
He took off his coat and walked in. He wasn't very hungry so he decided to watch TV. Only to find that the TV was making jokes at him by playing 'Home Alone'. "Stupid TV." He quickly shut it off and went to bed.  
  
****************************************  
  
The night fell silently and peacefully until about 12:00 AM in the morning when the electricity started going hangwire. Matt was jolted out of bed by the loud sounds and streams of light. Quickly the lights turned off just as mysteriously as they had turned on. Matt could see a bright stream of light coming through the cracks of the doors. Sensing danger, he slowly got out of bed and opened the door just a crack.  
  
The light was coming from the living room. He cautiously stepped out of the door and as quietly as a mouse, made his way to the living room. He stopped behind the wall next to the door listening for a sound. Any sound at all. It was very quiet. Slowly he turned his head and delicately peered inside, only to freeze when he saw what was behind the door.  
  
The room was like a Christmas fairy tale. The room was alit with the warmth from the fire and the light from many candles, Christmas tree lights, and the ones that had been install in the ceiling. On the fireplace shelf was several Christmas cards given to him by friends with two small oil lamps on the corners and a decorative line of pine scented wreath material with a circle wreath at the very top.  
  
The tree was seven footer with white lights and gold trimmings. There were a ton of ornaments, which just seemed to fit the tree perfectly in its color. Underneath the tree were several beautifully wrapped presents that his friends and family had given him.  
  
The room was a mixture of the beautiful colors of red and gold. Even the red velvet curtains were fully opened showing the winter sparkles falling to rest on the ground. Matt shook his head, finally coming back to reality. Though the room was beautifully decorated, he hadn't done it! In fact he could have sworn that he had put all the Christmas stuff away allowing it to grow black. He hadn't ever even thought about buying a tree so surly someone else must have done it.  
  
Suddenly the doors slammed behind him. Matt jumped in surprise. "Who's there? Show yourself!" No answer. Matt then heard the strange sound of bells coming from behind him. He quickly turned back around and gazed at a mysterious light that floated near the top of the tree.  
  
Within the yellow light a small silver tornado was forming. It spun faster and faster until it made it's last loop around and bust into thousands of silver sparkles. The light suddenly turned a pale orange color and Matt could not believe what he saw in it.  
  
It was a boy! A boy probably about Matt's age. He stood brightly glowing in the light. He was dress in a very odd fashion. His clothes were pale yellow and bright gold robes that covered him to his feet, gold slippers, and a long gold scarf that reached his feet also. Around his head were a bunch of green leafs with red berries in the very front. It was like a tiara.  
  
He stood there floating for a minute just staring at the super- surprised boy on the ground. He then pulled out from behind him a silver paper list. He glanced at it then at Matt then back at the list again.  
  
"Are you Matt Ishida?" He again looked at the boy.  
  
"Y, Y, Yes." Matt managed to stammer. "H, H, How are you?"  
  
The boy smiled broadly at Matt just before the silver paper disappeared from his hands in a poof. He suddenly put up both his arms in an X like position in front of his face and gave a shift spin, which caused silver wings to sprout out of his back that weren't too big or too small. Just the right size for his body. He then leaned forward in front of Matt's face.  
  
He giggled lightly. "My name is Tai and I'm your Christmas Angel."  
  
T.B.C.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, this chapter is more about imagery than anything else. The next chapter will better. Please review! 


End file.
